The Angel of Darkness and the Princess Warrior
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: Amy and Agura have new powers, but can't tell the gang about them. Tezz and Amy are closer than ever.But what will happen when Krytis wants to marry Amy? Rated M for cursing, sex, bloody violence.
1. The Secret Powers

Agura and Amy were in the Game Room when Spinner informed them that Sage wants to see 'em.

''Sage asked to see you in the room.'' Spinner informed.

''What room?'' Amy asked putting her hands on her hips.

''Oh where we hold the meetings, you know?''

''The Laboratory?''

''Yeah.'' Spinner sat on the couch and started on a new game of Grand Theft Auto IV.

''Thank you Spinner.'' Agura rolled her eyes.

Amy and Agura hurried to the Laboratory because they couldn't wait to see if Sage would let them stay and keep their powers, their secret powers.

''Sage please say we can stay?'' Amy pleaded.

''Yeah if not I'll die.'' Agura added.

''Me too.''

''Well worry no more because I want you to stay.'' Sage walked towards them.''Also your powers can be put to good use for me and The Fairy Queen, Lotus.''

''Woo-hoo'' Amy and Agura cheered.

''Thanks Sage!'' Amy hugged Sage.

''But only uses your powers for good.'' Sage warned.

''You got it.'' Agura excitedly said.

''Wait! But what about the guys, will they know about our powers?'' Amy asked worried.

''No they shall not know.'' Sage replied.

''Good. Why?'' Agura asked glanced at Amy.

''Because they will A freak out, and B they will try to take our powers, or C they will make us choose Battle Force 5 or The Guardians.'' Amy explained.

''Oh.''

''A sound hypothesis, Amy.'' Sage said in a worried tone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Well in this section you will meet their personalities WhoreAgura and SlutyAmy. The personalities will be **_like this._

'So glad we don't have to leave.' Amy sighed in relief.

''But one problem how are we going to fight red sentient as Battle Force 5 and The Guardians?'' Amy asked herself.''Well we could ask Sage that when we get to that problem.''

''Ok.'' Amy was worried, not only that, buy what if Vert finds out he would think they lied to them.

_SluttyAmy_

_Well I wouldn't call it lying more like not mentioning it at all._

'Put a cork in slut!' Amy snapped.

Amy hated when SluttyAmy got in the way of something sometimes. Just like the time in college when she lost her virginity towards her best friend, Vert.

_SluttyAmy_

_Hey don't argue with me! You know I'm right._

''WE KNOW THAT WE'RE RIGHT.'' Amy corrected.

_SluttyAmy_

_Shhh I here knocking._

'Don't tell me ''shhhh'', slut.' Amy huffed as she opened the door to find Vert standing there.

_SluttyAmy_

_OMG he's so damn sexy with those boxers and those blue eyes of his!_

'Hey! Cork it SluttyAmy, remember he is just a friend.' Amy reminded.

''Hey, Vert.'' Amy smiled casually.

''Hey, Amy.'' Vert smiled, his hands were on the columns of the door.

''So...uh...what you'd need?'' Amy asked, she was sweating.

_SluttyAmy_

_Yo, your sweating like a pig. Not cool._

'Shut up, whore!' Amy huffed.

''Amy are you ok your sweating like a pig?'' Vert asked.

''Yeah, it's just hot in here.'' Amy lied, she smiled and glanced down at her feet.''Come in.'' she said softly.

''Thanks.'' Vert smiled as he entered her room.

''So...uh...what's up?'' she said very casually, too casually probably.

_SluttyAmy_

_That was too casual, girl. Just keep cool._

'You know what? I don't freaking care!' Amy sighed.

''So...'' Amy said nervously.

''Amy we need to talk.'' Vert said in that tone of voice that worried Amy.

''What?!'' Amy asked.

''Listen, there is something I need to ask.'' Vert looked straight in her eyes.''Do you hate me?''

_SluttyAmy_

_What kind of question is that?_

'SluttyAmy, just shut it!'

Amy glared in his eyes and laughed.

''Why?'' she laughed.

''You've been avoiding me ever since we saved you and Agura from the Cavern Zone.''

''Because I still feel weird about what happened that night.'' Amy admitted.

**~FLASHBACK~**

The Battle Force 5 ran to their vehicles, Vert calling in Tezz leaving behind Stanford and A.J.

''Wait! I thought only five vehicles can cross at one time?'' A.J asked.

''Blue vehicles, I'm purple, duh.'' Amy explained.

''Oh, ok.''

They headed towards the electrified tornado and went to the ''eye of the storm''. They went through the portal and all they could see was pitch black.

''Wow, sure is dark in here.'' Amy looked around, her voice echoed.

''Everybody, turn your headlights on and find me a key.'' Vert commanded.

''You got it, Vert.'' Everybody said turning on their headlights, then PLOP. Green saliva landed on The Buster.

''Ewww, grosses battle zone ever!'' Spinner is obviously grossed out.

''Man up, Spin. Your gonna get dirty...sometimes.'' Amy explained.

''Amy, that sounds very wrong.''

''Spinner, you pervert!''

''At least I'm not a peeping tom.'' Spinner argued.

''Thank God for that.'' Agura said sarcastically.

''Guys focus.'' Vert reminded.

''Ok Vert.'' Amy said.

''Our best chance is to split up.'' Tezz informed.

''Really, Vert do you think we should-''

''Split up I'm afraid so. Meet you guys here find that key.'' Vert finished Amy's sentence.

The team went into separate tunnels, Amy saw a bright red light coming from a crack in the wall. She stopped the Devastator and took a quick look. She saw a beautiful red crystal she picked it up but pricked her finger on the sharp, rough edge of it.

''Ow!...whoa I feel a bit woozy.'' Amy said before passing out. The crystal had her blood, her DNA, and now it made her immortal, powerful.

Agura picked up the crystal, but cut herself by the sharp edges of the crystal.

''Ow! That hurt badly...and...'' Agura passed out and made her have a power so rare and she too was immortal.

''Girls, do you copy. Amy! Agura!'' Vert panicked, he knew he was inside of a cave but the com seemed fine.''Guys something's not right. We meet up were there last unknown location.''

Everybody raced to the red bright light and saw Amy and Agura lying there still.

''No!'' Vert ran to Amy's side and held her in his arms.''Amy say something!''

''Beautiful red light.'' She said softly.

''A red light?''

He glanced behind him and the red crystal caught his eye. He saw some blood on the crystal, and put into the Saber.

''Tezz, Agura is riding with you and Amy will be with me.''

''Yes, Captain.'' Tezz picked up Agura(bridal style) and set her gently in the Splitwire.

''Lets go.''

They took off with battle key at hand and went straight to the hub.

When they got back Sage hurried and took Amy and Agura to their rooms and laid them down on their beds and hooked them up to a machine.

''What's that for, Sage?'' Vert asked a little shaky.

''This is to indicate whether or not they had something inside them that they shouldn't.'' Sage explained.

''I hope they are ok.'' Stanford said softly.

Amy moaned as she opened her eyes to reveal her bright blue eyes.''What happened?'' she said weakly.

''Amy your ok!'' Vert hugged her.

''Of course I am.'' She insured him.

''Whoa! What happened?'' Agura asked weakly.

''Agura! Your ok!'' Sherman exclaimed happily.

After that The BF5, except Amy and Agura which stayed in there rooms, went to the diner knowing everything was ok.

Tezz returned early, to check on Amy and Agura, and found Amy in the corner crying.

''What happened, Amy?'' Tezz rushed to Amy's side.

''I saw him (gasping) in my dreams, He won't leave me alone.'' Amy sobbed gasping for air.

''Who?'' Tezz asked too nervous to know who.

''Cody.'' She revealed.

''He won't hurt you. I won't let him.'' Tezz hugged her then kissed her softly on her pink, soft lips.

Amy kissed him back with passion and her arms snaked around his neck and his hands on her cheeks.

Amy suddenly pulled back, feeling ashamed, and turned and went straight to her room.

**~END OF THE FLASHBACKS~**


	2. The Enchanted Forest

''Oh right.'' Vert was sweating nervously. He remembered that night and was going to for as long as we lived.

''Yeah.'' Amy glanced at the door and back at Vert.

''I still feel a bit awkward.'' Amy admitted.

''Listen Amy, I still feel a bit awkward as well, but that doesn't mean to just ignore me.'' Vert explained.

'' Look I'm sorry Vert. But I wasn't ignoring you.''

''You weren't?''

''No, but I was busy.''

''Oh...thanks for clearing that up, Amy.'' Vert smiled with relief.

''No prob.'' Amy said opening the door, smiling.

''See ya in at the diner.'' Vert walked out of Amy's room.

_SluttyAmy _

_'You know you could of kissed him while you had the chance.__'_

'Hey listen to me, Vert is just a friend nothing else understand?' Amy hated SluttyAmy for that, and wished she hadn't have this personalty at all. She grabbed the map and headed for Agura's room.

...

Agura was in her room when _knock, knock, knock_. She opened her door and found Amy standing in the doorway.

''We need to talk about our battle plans.'' Amy said, holding a map of the entire Enchanted Forest.

''OK.''

''We have to destroy her-'' Amy was cut off bye the alarm for a battle zone.

''Damn it!'' Agura yelled.

The girls ran to their vehicles and saw that A.J and Tezz were going, leaving The Cortez Bros. and Stanford.

They race across the salt flats and drove into the electrified storm and popped in a forest?

''What the hell is this?'' A.J asked.

''Uh oh,'' Amy and Agura whispered.

Everyone got out of their vehicles and investigate, except of course Amy and Agura.

''Guys... we know this place.'' Amy blurted.

''Then tell us instead of keeping it to yourselves!'' Tezz demanded.

''This is the Enchanted Forest, home to powerful creatures.'' Agura explained.

''What kind of creatures?'' Zoom asked.

''Vampires, Pixies, Fairies, Wizards, Phantoms stuff like that.'' Amy explained.

''They don't exist.'' Tezz rolled his eyes.

''Oh they're real.'' Amy said, putting her hands on her hips.

''Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha.'' an evil laugh echoed. It was a woman's laugh and sounded familiar.


	3. The Beldom

"Uh-oh.'' Amy gasped.

The laugh kept on for hours and stopped suddenly.

''What was that?'' Spinner asked cowardly, ducking his head in the Buster.

''It was the Beldom...'' Amy answered softly.

''The Beldom?''

''She is the spider witch." Agura softly said.

''How do you know?'' Tezz asked.

''Sage told us.'' Amy lied.

''She said that she lures her prey in with presents and treats...'' Agura said.

''...And games to play. It's all a trap.'' Amy finished.

''What happens when...she catches her prey?'' Spinner nervously asked, shaking.

''She eats up their lives...she says things you want to hear, but again it's a trap.'' Amy and Agura replied.

''Well, we have to contact Sage if we wanna get out of here.'' Vert said.

''And lets make it snappy, I really don't wanna be the prey.'' Spinner said in a shaky voice.


End file.
